El Amuleto del Tiempo
by AlisperFan001
Summary: Este Fic..empieza sobre un descubrimiento de un amuleto que tiene el poder de viajar por el tiempo, y Zoe Aves Cuervo negro lo roba y viaja atraves del tiempo y cambia toda la historia y separa Manny y Frida
1. El Descubrimiento

Hoola a todos.. :D buenoo este Fiic.. se me diio asii de la nada hahaha la verdad esta biien padre eso creo.. -.-'XD espero que les guste si algo no les gusta o qieren hacer una sugerenciia sobre la historiia plis.. diganmelo ;D hahaha ... bueno espero que les guste :D

**El Amuleto del Tiempo**

Un dia como todos en la , en el parque municipal se encontraban manny y frida sentados debajo de un arbol medios dormidos cuando derrepente llamo su atencion un cartel enorme que decia: "Vengan al Museo y vean el nuevo descubrimiento de la historia" .

Vamos Frida- dijo manny con mucho entusiasmo

¿Al Museo?, me voi a quedar dormida ahí-

Ahí vamos frida sera divertido tenemos que ver el nuevo descubrimientoa ver si vale la pena-

Deacuerdo pero si despues vamos a comer churros-

Ok.

Manny y Frida fueron corriendo al museo para ver el nuevo descubrimiento que tanto les habia llemado la atencion , al llegar al museo habian muchas personas afuera esperaban a que las puertas del museo abrieran.

-Manny ya viste cuanta gente ahi-

- Si, es mucha-

-Deseguro esta la mitad de los habitantes de la Cudad Milagro-

- Pasaremos debajo de ellos y estaremos alfrente –

-Deacuerdo, pero si me pisan es tu culpa-

Manny y Frida pasaron debajo de las personas gateando y llegaron hasta delante de toda la gente, todavia no abrian las puertas del museo yla gente cada vez mas estaba mas anciosa por entrar . Pasaron 3 minutos y no abrian las puertas, pasaron 5 minutos y nada , seguian pasando los minutos hasta que por fin salio un Arqueologo y el Presidente Municipal Rodriguez .

-Queridos habitantes de la es un honor para mi presentar este maravilloso descubrimiento por el arqueologo Rodrigo - grito el Presidente Rodriguez.

-Muchas gracias Alcalde, muchas gracias gente de la Cd. Milagro-

-Bla..bla..bla..bla..bla.. a que horas entraremos- decia frida en voz baja .

-Este es mi mayor descubrimiento y deseguro el mayor de la historia , asi que por eso cuando termine esta breve presentacion este descubrimiento se pondra a salvo y con demasiada seguridad para que no caiga en manos equivocadas- dijo el Arqueologo Rodrigo- Asi que pasen todos porfavor-

Se abrieron las puertas del museo y todos entraron , el Arqueologo guiaba a los cuidadanos por el museo hasta que se pararon enfrente de un monumento y vieron un enorme amuleto plateado en el centro del amuleto habia una joya de color morada era muy grande y brillante

-OOOOOOHHHH!!!- todos se quedaron impresionados por el amuleto al ver lo precioso que era

-Este es el Amuleto del Tiempo- dijo el Arqueologo Rodrigo

- ¿Y para que sirve?- dijo manny sin dejar de ver el amuleto

- Buena pregunta, este amuleto tiene el poder de ir atravez del tiempo y poder cambiarlo, este amuleto es muy importante y peligroso ya que si cae en manos equivocadas podria ser el fin-

- Y en ¿donde lo encontro?- pregunto frida

- Lo descubri en una excursion que tenia en la enormes montañas del Everest en una cueva escondida y profunda , al entrar ahí no se ve nada aunque traigas una linterna no se puede ver nada , entre a esa cuerva con mucha precaucion y despues de varias horas caminando en la oscuridad vi a lo lejos un enorme reflejo morado y encontre el amuleto lo guarde y regrese. –

- Vaya esa es una historia muy larga- contesto Frida.

- Si lo se, bueno espero que hayan disfrutado de este descubrimiento ya que en unos minutos llegara la policia para mantenerlo a salvo , asi que eso me temo que cerraran el museo en unos minutos-

Toda la gente desepcionada , pero el amuleto tenia que ser protegiado ya que en la Cd. Milagro ahí demaciados villanos que tratarian de robarlo. La seguridad era exagerada nunca se vio tanta seguridad en la Cd. Milagro , eran como 500 policias que rodeaban el museo, a dentro habian rayos lasers por cualquier parte y en la habitacion del Amuleto habian 5 guardias armados y detrás de ellos habias mas rayos lasers.

Woow .. imaginate frida si tuvieramos el amuleto todo lo que podriamos hacer podriamos cambiar la historia-

Sii!!! Podriamos hacer que regalaran churros-

O gobernar el mundo muahahaha-

Ahh.. o podemos hacer las bromas que nunca pudimos hacer-

Sii!! Y tambien podemos ver el futuro- dijo manny muy entusiasmado

Ohh si es cierto-

Seria genial poder tener ese amuleto-

Sii .. seria genial –

Bueno vamos a mi casa a comer churros- decia manny

Deacuerdo- dijo frida

Tiempo despues en la Casa del Macho Rodolfo y Granpapi estaban viendo la television muy tranquilos cuando entraron manny y frida.

Hola papa- dijo manny dirijiendose ala cocina

Hola mijo, hola frida ¿como les fue?-

Ohh muy bien fuimos al museo a ver el nuevo descubrimiento –

¿Nuevo descubrimiento?- decia rodolfo muy confundido

Sii.. es una amuleto del tiempo, tiene el poder de cambiar el tiempo o algo asi –

Si lo trajo un Arque.. Arque..Arque..-

Arqueologo-

Sii eso , ¿como se llamaba?- dijo frida preguntandole a manny

Rodrigo-contesto manny

Sii, solo lo pudimos ver unos minutos despues no sacaron a todos y llego la policia-

¿La policia?- pregunto rodolfo

Sii, por la seguridad hay demasiado policias-

¿Demasiado como cuanto es demassiado? – dijo Granpapi sin dejan de prestar atencion ala television

Muchos, no los pude contar-

Ohh.. deacurdo-

Papi ¿no pensaras en ir a robar ese amuleto o si?-

Claro que no imaginate yo robando ese amuleto hahah por supuesto que no- a escondidas granpapi saco una lista de sus proximos robos y anoto el amuleto de los tiempo.

Mmmmm.. ok si eso es muy importante sera mejor que vaya a ayudar con la seguridad-

Ahh.. ok papa-

Adios mijo portate bien , adios frida-

Adios- dijeron manny y frida al mismo tiempo

Pasaron las horas y manny , frida y Granpapi estaban viendo la television , dieron las 9 de noche y frida se tenia que ir a casa.

Bueno manny me voi mi papa a de estar como loco esperandome haya abajo-

Haha ok… bueno cuidate frida-

Tu igual, nos vemos mañana –

Frida cerro la puerta y se fue con su papa en la patrulla para su casa....

**_Continuara ;D ..... _**


	2. El Robo

Apenas se paro la patrulla y frida salio corriendo a contarle a su mama lo que le habia pasado en el dia

Mama .. mama .. mama- grito frida

Si que pasa hija – contesto muy preocupada la mama de frida

Tuvieste que verlo mama,Manny y yo fuimos al museo a ver el nuevo descubrimiento es un amuleto del tiempo mama-

Si lo vi por television que estaban esperando el mejor descubrimiento de la historia –

Si y lo es –

Ese amuleto solo va a traer problemas- dijo Emiliano

Es es cierto a quien se le ocurrio traerlo ala Cd. Milagro aquí hay mucho peligro- dijo su mama apoyando a su esposo

Si pero hay mucha seguridad en el museo , sera imposible que algien entre al museo sin ser visto y salir con el amuleto –

Eso si pero no hay uno que otro que se pase de listo , sera mejor ayudar –dijo Emiliano volviendose a poner su uniforme de policia

Es ta bien mi amor pero regresa pronto deacuerdo – dijo Carmela despidiendose

Ahh.. esta bien yo me ire a mi habitacion- dijo frida

Subi las escaleras de 2 en 2 para llegar pronto a su habitacion, al llegar frida lo primero que hizo es encender el televisor y ponerlo en el canal de noticias se sento en su cama y espero a ver si salia algo del museo. Derrepente algo toco a su ventana era Manny

Manny ¿que estas haciendo aquí?- dijo frida confusa

Ahh.. solo pase a sludar he estado todo este tiempo con mi papa protegiendo el museo y la verdad si ha habido muchos villanos que quieren el amuleto ya detuvimos al Oso tratando de entrar ala fuerza, tambien detuvimos al Dr. Chipotle padre y Dr. Chipotle Jr. Y a la Mafia Mostacho.-

Vaya si que quieren ese amuleto – dijo frida sorprendida

Si, lo se bueno me tengo que ir deseguro mi papa se va a quedar en el museo y me tengo que quedar vijilando a granpapi-

Mi papa tambien se quedara en el museo –

Ohh.. genial , bueno me tengo que ir- dijo manny dirigiendose ala ventana

Nos vemos mañana-

Deacuerdo-

Manny salio disparado de la ventana y frida solo se quedo viendo hacia la direccion en donde iba manny , frida se acerco a su closet y saco su pijama se la puso y se fue al baño a lavarse los dientes para ya dormir, eran las 10pm. Y frida estaba ya dormida.

_Mientras tanto…_

Manny estaba atento de cualquier movimiento de granpapi ya que le tuvo que jurar a Rodolfo que cuidaria de cualquier movimiento de granpapi , estaba tan aburrido que mejor se fue a ver el televisor y en unos minutos se quedo totalmente dormido . y granpapi apovecho esa oportunidad para salir de la casa .

_Mientras tanto… _

En el museo todos los guardias de seguridad estaban exaustos por la hora que era , unos guardas abrieron la puerta solo unos segundos para salir mientras que otros guardias tomaban su puesto apunto de cerrar la puerta entro una pequeña sombra negra al museo nadie la pudo ver paso cuidadosamente sobre el techo y arriba de los guardias de seguridad atavezo la puerta y los guardias no se dieron cuenta de nada en la sigueinte habitacion estaba toda llena de rayos lasers , la sombra negra salio disparada sobre varias partes de la habitacion haciendo moviemientos rapidos y bruscos en unos seguandos la sombra negra cruzo la habitacion y abrio la puerta y se fue por el techo, unos guardias estaba sercas de ahí pero no pudieron ver nada. La sombra se dirijio aala habitacion el amuleto. Afuera de la habitacion estaba White Pantera, Emiliano Suarez y varios guardias de seguridad . la sombra quedo impresionada asi que se tuvo quedesviar a una pequeña habitacion de limpieza

Rayos yo pense que esto no iba a ser tan dificil-dijo la sombra molestandose – Bien, creo que ahora es el momento de usar mi mejor arma este pequeño reloj que tiene el poder de atravezar paredes y volverte invisible o lo que sea , tengo que se cuidadosa o sino me descubriran que soy : Cuervo Negro.

Cuervo Negro salio de la habitacion usando sus 2 poderes de invisibilidad y poder atarvezar paredes se acerco ala habitacion y pudo atravezar a White pantera, Emiliano Suarez y a los guradias de seguridad. Entro ala habitacion y vio el hermoso amuleto plateado con la joya morada en medio , pero alredeor de el habian mas rayos lasers y camaras de seguridad por todas partes con sus poderes era imposible que la pudieran ver , se acerco a los lasers sin herirla o que encendiera la alarma de seguridad, al estar enfrente del amuleto saco una replica exacta del amuleto, tomo el verdadero amuleto y lo guardo , puso el alumeto falso en su lugar y salio volando del lugar atarvezando el techo . Ya a unos kilometros se quito el reloj y lo guardo

Hahahahaha…. Esto si que fue facil- dijo Cuervo malvadamente

En su casa Bruitrila y Guajolota estaban sentadas y ansiosas por ver si Curvo habia robado el amuleto , cuando Curvo entro ala casa Bruitrila y Guajolota miraron a Curvo para saber si traia el amuleto

Y bueno ¿ lo lograste?- dijo Bruitrila ansiosa

Claro que si –dijo Cuervo con mirada malefica y sacando el amuleto

Excelente – dijeron Bruitrila y Guajolota al mismo tiempo

Hiciste un muy buen trabajo niña- dijo Guajolota orgullosa de su nieta

¿Pusiste la replica?- dijo Buitrila molestandose

Claro que si , ¿Quién cres que soy?-

Deacuerdo, ya vete a dormir es tarde y mañana tienes escuela-

Esta bien

Cuervo se fue a su habitacion feliz despues del robo, en su habitacion se quito su traje y los guardo en una caja en su closed, ahora ya no era Cuervo negro sino Zoe Aves , se puso su pijama y se fue a dormir .

Al dia siguiente en la escuela Leone todos los niños estaba platicando sobre el amuleto ,al parecer esta noticia motivo mucho ala Cd. Milagro, era lo unico que los habitantes hablaban .

Sono la campana de la escuela y manny y Frida estaban en clase de Historia, Manny le platicaba a Frida como le fue en la noche al cuidar por unos momentos el amuleto, cuando derrepente entro la Srita. Lupita

Alumnos ¿alguien fue al museo ayer?- pregunto muy ansiosa la Srita. Lupita

Yoo!!- contestaron todos los alumnos levantando la mano.

Que bien , si que les intereso el descubrimiento del Arqueologo Rodrigo, y hablando de el aquí esta para que nos platique sobre su descubrimiento- El arqueologo entro al salon de clases con su uniforme

Hola niños- dijo un poco timido – bueno ya escuhce que fueron al museo y bien ¿ les gusto mi descubrimiento?-

Sii..- gritaron todos

Que bien , le voi a contar sobre ese amuleto, se dice que tien el poder de viajar por el tiempo y cambiar las cosas, l averdad no estamos tan seguros pero es lo mas problable que si tenga ese poder , asi que por eso esta en el museo con maxima seguridad, ya que hubo muchos intentos de los villanos que hay aquí pero ninguno pudo acercarse a el gracias a White Pantera, El Tigre, y Emilio Suarez con sus oficiales- en ese momento todos la palaudieron a Manny y a Frida por su padre – Ya que gracias a ellos el amuleto pudo sobrevivir una noche en la Cd. Milagro- en ese momento Zoe empezo a sonreir malvadamente- bueno espero que sigan visitando el museo ya que el amuleto no se quedara para siempre aquí, fue un placer venir , muchas gracias- todos empezaron a aplaudir mientras que el arqueologo salia del salon de clases


	3. Viaje al Tiempo

Todos estuvieron felices por la visita del arqueologo y Zoe aun mas por darle mas informacion que necesitaba, la Srita. Lupita salio del salon para acompañar al arqueologo ala direccion cuando salieron todos se acercaron a Manny y Frida sorprendidos por el acto heroico de sus padres al cuidar el museo , Zoe solo se le quedaba viendo a frida con una mirada de odio

-Suarez- dijo Zoe en voz baja y con odio

Zoe Aves salio lo mas rapido posible del salon sin que nadie la viera se metio en su casillero se convirtio en Cuervo Negro y jalo una pequeña palanca escondia que la llevo a alas alcantarillas de ahí se fue volando y salio en la primera alcantarialla ala superficie y se fue volando a su casa . Al llegar ahí su mama y su granmami no estaban lo cual fue una gran oportunidad para Cuervo de hagarrar el amuleto , entro al almacen de cosas robada y tomo el amuleto se fue a su habitacion y empezo a ver el amuleto para ver como funcionaba , se puso el amuleto y derrepente empezo a brillar aun mas alrededor de la joya del amuleto venian unos peqeños numeros empezo a girar el amuleto y lo puso en una punta de la joya cuando derrepenten se el amuleto llevo a Zoe 1 semana atrás , Zoe se vio un poco invisible y se vio a ella misma viendo la Tv en su habitacion bajo las escalera y su mama y su granmami estaban planeando el robo a la Joyeria Miguel que ese robo se hizo hace 5 dias , Zoe salio de casa y fue a ver a Manny lo que hacia estaba con Frida comprando un helado de chocolate, Zoe empezo a sentir celos

Por tu culpa yo no puedo tener a Manny , pero esta apunto de cambiar – Zoe volvio a girar el amuleto y retocedio 2 meses atrás

Estaba en el cumpleaños de Frida, cuando Manny y ella fueron a aruinarlo por no tener invitacion, el mimso dia que empezo a sentir algo por Manny la ver que Manny preferia mas a Frida que a ella me empezo a molestar mas

Es es todo si quiero que Manny se olvide de Frida tendre que separarlos pero desde el principio, hare que Many y Frida nunca se hubieran conocido – dijo Zoe molesta , giro el amuleto y retrocedio 13 años

Fue al Hospital de la Cd. Milagro y vio que Manny estaba en la habitacion de los bebes entro con mucho cuidado de que nadie lo viera y Manny lo cambio de lugar salio de la habitacion y vio a Maria y Rodolfo acercandose , Zoe salio casi volando de ahí cuando estuvo fuera del hospital giro el amuleto pero lo adelanto 3 años , se fue volando al Kinder donde estaba ella de pequeña lo cual tambien estaba frida y manny , miro por la ventana y vio a manny y frida jugando con unos cubo mientras que ella estaba sentada al otro extremo de la habitacion,

Esto no debe de ser asi yo tengo que estar con Manny- dijo Zoe

Zoe vio que no estaba la maestra por ninguna parte asi que entro rapidamente tomo a frida y la llevo al otro extremo de la habitacion con otros niños y tomo a manny y lo sento al lado de ella y dejo ahí unos cubos , salio de ahí y vio por la ventana que manny y ella estaban jugando con los cubos, mientras que a frida le jalaban el pelo unos niños.

Asi esta mucho mejor- dijo Zoe sonriendo malvadamente

Giro el amuleto y lo adelanto unos 4 años. Se fue volando ala escuela Leone , fue al salon de 2º año y miro desde la ventana que Manny empezo a hablarle a frida asi que actuo rapido entro ala escuela y jalo la alarma contra incendio derrepente todos empezaron a gritar y la maestra los saco a todos los niños lo mas rapido que pudo y no le dio oportunidad a manny de poder hablar con frida, al estar afuera de la escuela manny estaba buscando a Zoe por todas partes

Zoe,Zoe,Zoe ¿donde estas?- grito Manny

cuando frida se acerco a el Zoe le grito a manny que estaba al otro lado de toda la gente, frida estaba apunto de hablar con manny cuando Zoe se tomo a ella misma de pequeña y la llevo a lado de manny y frida volvio a perder su oportunidad. Zoe volvio a girar el amuleto y lo adelanto 3 años , estaba en al escuela Leone busco el salon de 5º, miro por la ventana de la puerta y vio que manny estaba sentado a lado suyo y estaban platicando , mientras que frida estaba en la primera fila del salon poniendo atencion ala clase de la maestra, al sonar la campana de salida vio que manny traia puesto su hebilla del Tigre.

Bien Zoe ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?-dijo manny

Amm.. no lose que tal si vamos alos Videojuego Maya – dijo Zoe (pequeña)

Me parece muy bien, y justo ahora trairan un nuevo videojuego- dijo manny ansioso

Bien me parece muy bien- dijo Zoe (pequeña ) sonriendo

Salieron de la escuela y se fueron alos Videojuegos Maya , estuvieron unas horas ahí cuando derrepente se escucho una explosion en el Banco, manny sin pensarlo giro su hebilla y se transformo en el Tigre , salio casi volando de ahí y las dos Zoe lo siguieron , manny llego lo mas rapido que pudo y vio que era Sartana Robando todo el dinero del Banco cuando manny saco sus garras sartana empezo a tocar su guitarra para llamar a sus sirvientes

Bandidos ataquen – grito Sartana

Manny empezo a luchar contra ellos con una maravillosa agilidad Zoe habia llegado y vio lo bien que atacaba , mientras que manny luchaba contra los bandidos, Sartana tomo a una victima cuando manny los acabo a todos manny vio que Sartana tenia una victima era una hermosa niña de pelo azul con googles en pocas palabras Frida, manny se molesto por hagarrarla como victima y apreto sus puños ,dio un gran salto y golpeo a Sartana haciendo que Frida saliera casi volando de ahí y callera al piso , mientras manny peleaba contra sartana Zoe (pequeña) se acercaba a frida para ayudarla a pararse,derrepente Zoe se quedo sorpredida por lo que hizo ella misma

Quuuuuueeee??!!!!, soy amiga de esta tonta de cabello azul - dijo Zoe sorprendida

Manny detuvo a Sartana pero huyo si el dinero, mmany se acerco a Zoe(pequeña ) para ver como estaba frida lo cual estaba un poco debil por el golpe con el piso

Oye ¿estas bien?- dijo manny preocupado

Si eso creo solo un poco golpeada- dijo Frida

Ahiii no es cierto, aunque haya cambiado la historia y todo ellos siempre estan juntos- dijo Zoe al ver a manny y a ella misma ayudandole a frida

Zoe no pudo mas asi que giro el amuleto y regreso 4 hora antes del robo

Toco la cmapana de salida y todos los niños salieron alocados

Bien Zoe ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?-dijo manny

Amm.. no lose que tal si vamos alos Videojuego Maya – dijo Zoe (pequeña)

Me parece muy bien, y justo ahora trairan un nuevo videojuego- dijo manny ansioso

Bien me parece muy bien- dijo Zoe (pequeña ) sonriendo

Salieron de la escuela y se fueron alos Videojuegos Maya , estuvieron unas horas ahí cuando derrepente se escucho una explosion en el Banco, manny sin pensarlo giro su hebilla y se transformo en el Tigre , salio casi volando de ahí y las dos Zoe lo siguieron , manny llego lo mas rapido que pudo y vio que era Sartana Robando todo el dinero del Banco cuando manny saco sus garras sartana empezo a tocar su guitarra para llamar a sus sirvientes

Bandidos ataquen – grito Sartana

Manny empezo a luchar contra ellos con una maravillosa agilidad Zoe habia llegado y vio lo bien que atacaba , mientras que manny luchaba contra los bandidos, Sartana tomo a una victima. En ese momento Zoe cambio el lugar de Frida y se puso a ella de pequeña . Manny se quedo sorprendido, no podia hacer nada no queria que le pasara algo malo a Zoe . Sartana lanzo un laser a manny mientras que subia a su carrosa junto con Zoe (pequeña) y salieron de ahí , manny se quedo arrodillado cuando Sartana se habia ido frida de acerco a Manny par ayudarlo a recuperar a su amiga pero Manny estaba demasiado molesto

Oye si quieres te puedo ayudar a recuperar a tu amiga- dijo Frida un poco timida

No, no necesito tu ayuda – dijo Manny molesto

Porfavor quiero ayudarte –

Dije que NO!!- grito manny

Frida solo se quedo parada mientras que Manny lanzaba una garra sobre el edificio , cuando frida iba a voltear para irse Manny se disculpo con Frida

Oye lo siento por tratarte asi esque es mi mejor amiga y no quiero que le pase nada- dijo manny nervioso

Lo entiendo, los he visto en la escuela y veo como que sientes algo mas por ella que solo amistad – dijo frida , en ese momento Manny se empezo a sonrojar

Bueno este yoo .. amm… si quieres me puedes ayudar – dijo manny nervioso

Me parece bien

Manny y Frida salieron disparados hacia el horrible y temido Sementerio de Sartana, mientras que Zoe no se seguia tan segura de esto , pero con las palabras que dijo Manny sabia que nada podra cambiar lo que siente Manny por ella incluyendo a Frida .


End file.
